As the data storage needs of agencies increases over time, the agencies may utilize centralized databases to store and manage data. That said, conventional database systems may pose numerous technical challenges from a data management perspective. For example, the data stored on individual databases may be vulnerable to data corruption, loss, and/or modification. If the database on which the data is stored suffers a failure or an attack, it may be difficult to recover the original, unmodified data. In some instances, it may be difficult for the agency to determine whether the data has been modified. Furthermore, centralized databases may serve as a single point of failure, such that corruption or unavailability of the centralized database may prevent the other computing devices within the agency's system from fully accessing data therein. Accordingly, there is a need for a more secure and resilient system for validating, storing, and managing incident-related data.
Public safety users heavily rely on real time group communications. In these real time group communications, all participating radios join and listen to the multicast communications in a distributed fashion. Depending on each target radio's operation and coverage or actions by the radio user, the intended communication could be partially or completely missed without the radio user knowing. This can result in the need for post-event reconstruction and even liability actions.
In current distributed communication networks, there is a lack of capability to detect and verify group communication accountability. Further, there can be a lack of trust of the person gathering and preparing the data for the auditing.
Current central audio logging solution only logs one copy of audio, whether the audio is audio alone or an audio portion of a video stream. There is no accountable end-to-end verification of whether a targeted radio gets the intended audio content and call information.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.